Three's a Pattern
by Kia-B
Summary: Comission Story: Nobody is who they seem to be and Hinata finds out the hardest way. She married a monster that is hellbent on keeping them together, all while she may be falling in love with her savior or her demise.
1. Chapter 1

Three's a Pattern

AN: This is a commission requested by a friend! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a three-part story so look out for the other two installments.

:::

"Hey," he said. "You okay?"

She looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. She smiled lightly and nodded before replacing her head on the pillow. "Just a nightmare," she said.

He touched her shoulder before bending to kiss it. His thumb caressed the bare skin. He moved to hold her closer. "You're okay now."

She nodded in his arms.

"He can't hurt you now."

He never did hurt her – it was the other eighteen people that would never make it back home to their families. To their mothers, fathers…maybe even children and while she hadn't been the one to end that journey. She never noticed it. The changes in him, the warning signs that he wasn't a good person, and that he didn't love her? How could he have ever loved her with so much evil in his heart.

She squeezed his hand.

Two years ago, she found out that her husband wasn't at all who he said he was. Sitting alone in that interrogation room. Cold, alone and confused.

:::

Two Years Ago

:::

::

Hinata sat at a metal desk, a one-way mirror sitting to her left and a gray painted brick wall to her right. A single cup of black coffee was in front of her. Black coffee was her least favorite…but it was his favorite. She chewed at her lip, her feet shook in her slippers and her fingers gripped at her night robe. Two tall men entered the room. One had a folder in his hand and the other slid into the metal seat in front of her.

"Mrs. Uchiha," he said. "How much do you know about your husband?"

"I d-don't understand,' said Hinata. "Can someone please explain why I am here?" She feared the worst. That something horrible had happened to her husband. She leaned forward a bit, trying to understand what had just been said to her.

"My Sasuke?" She whispered. "That's…that's not right."

"It is. We found his hideout and he left these pictures. Show her-"

The blond male hesitated with the information, but the other detective snapped his finger at him. He snapped the folder from his hold and opened it. Hinata was disgusted by the pictures inside. They were accusing her husband of being a serial killer. Sasuke? He was… he wasn't the nicest fellow, but he was so sweet to her. He never even raised his voice when she upset him. He was a good man and he took care of them. He was gentle. He gave her soft kisses on the forehead before he left for work. He came home early sometimes just to spend more time with her. He kissed her wrist and vowed to always be in her life. She trusted him.

"I don't believe it."

"He confessed to it."

"He…what?" She covered her mouth. Tears couldn't even come to her eyes. She was in such shock. The man of her dreams was not capable of such evil. "This is a lie. This is a cruel trick."

"It is not," he said. "We need to know if you knew about this."

"I did not. This is not real. It's not. Sasuke would never do this. He wouldn't. You have the wrong man some-somehow!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "You must've tricked him into confessing. Sasuke would never-"

"We didn't need to do anything."

Her eyes drifted to the blond detective. Uzumaki was on his name tag. She looked back at the frowning man. "You…this isn't true."

"It is Mrs. Uchiha. Look…"

They spread the pictures out of the gruesome murders.

Hinata felt like she needed to throw up. She shook her head. "No, no, no."

:::

:::

Present

:::

She stood in the kitchen. Naruto kissed her neck as she sipped her coffee. He had been her rock through all of this. He was the detective in the case but somehow, he had managed to gently rest himself into her life through the chaos that Sasuke had caused. She dealt with deep shame and depression. How was she such a poor judge of character as to not see that her husband was a mass murderer? How had his charm fooled her for so many years?

Naruto had to remind her that it was not her fault. His had mastered this art over years. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. That made her feel worse because in that moment she wasn't even sure if he even loved her. How do you love someone and treat them that way?

"Morning," he muttered. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

She leaned back into his embrace and enjoyed the warmth of him. He was everything that Sasuke was not. He was bright and romantic and very outspoken. He did raise his voice but never in a mean way. He was an excited man. Loud and loving. He needed affection and attention. His grin was amazing, and he cared for her in such a careful way.

"I love you," he said.

She didn't reply. She rarely did, and he understood. The last man she said those words to was an insane murderer. He couldn't and didn't fault her for being cautious even after two years. The case was still ongoing and they both knew his sentencing was approaching. She hadn't even spoken to him since the night before. It was a night that she explained to both him and the other detective. They were having a peaceful dinner and she had finally told him that she was ready to start their family. He agreed. He always wanted a family but patiently waited for Hinata to be ready for that next step of their marriage. She was set in her ways and had goals she wanted to finish before starting a family.

That night they made love.

A type of love that Hinata could say she had never experienced before. They truly loved each other. At the end of the night, he gave her that same promise of always being there for her.

 _Later on, that night, a heavy knock on the door jolted her from her sleep. Hinata looked over at a sleeping Sasuke and figured that she could handle whatever was going on. She hurried down the stairs, confused to see silent blue lights flashing from outside._

 _She looked through the peephole before opening the door. "Ma'am, is your husband home?"_

" _I'm sorry?"_

 _They pushed pass her and searched the house. She was scared. "What? What is going on? What is happening? You need a warrant!"_

 _One woman handed her the documents. "We have one."_

" _He is gone," said a cop from the top of the step._

" _Gone?" Both Hinata and the officer said._

 _They heard shouting from outside. Hinata went out with the others to see her husband being tackled to the ground. "Sasuke!" She screamed as they held her back. They arrested him on that Wednesday night. The grass was still wet, his pajamas were muddy. Neighbor's phones flashed through their fence._

" _Ma'am, we are going to need for you to come with us."_

Hinata shook herself out of her head and turned to her boyfriend. "I don't think I can see him."

"You don't have to," said Naruto. "It's all an option."

She chewed her bottom lip. She just wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted him to rot behind bars for what he did to those people and what he cost their families. She wanted to look him in the face and confirm what he was thinking: that she hated him. She did hate him – well, only a part of herself hated him. The other part was that hurt, confused, in love girl that wanted to believe that this was all a big misunderstanding.

"Whatever you decide to do," said Naruto. "I support you."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

He hugged her, pressing her head into his chest. She didn't cry. He hadn't seen her cry since the night they told her that her husband was the serial killer they had been searching for. Ever since then, she was zoned out. He could only assume to somewhere away from reality where she couldn't feel the pain. It was like second-hand smoke. She wasn't the one smoking, but she felt responsible for hurting those people. Had she seen any sign, she thought, she could have stopped him.

He had to remind her that – she couldn't have.

She was lucky enough to not be killed by him. She had the chance to live her life and she should do everything in her power to live the best one that she could create.

Hinata nodded.

"This…this would be our final meeting."

"And you're okay?"

"No," she said. "But I will be."

:::

:::

Saturday came, and she had finally convinced herself to go to the jail to see him. It was a long drive, but it was one she decided to do alone. Naruto would only complicate the situation. He was just a boyfriend – one can't erase the fact that she had made this man her husband. She had vowed to make him her last true lover.

Her eyes glanced over to the papers in the folder in the passenger seat desk.

She just needed it finalized. She didn't want to be legally married to a monster. She wanted her name back and she wanted peace. Being known as Hinata Uchiha would not grant her that. He would be upset but she had prepared herself for that wave of emotion.

She eventually pulled up to the prison. She had to give away all of her personal items and walk through the metal detectors. It felt fake like it was a movie. It was all real and she was really visiting her husband in prison. They led her down many hallways. The other prisoners called out to her. She walked closer to the prison guard until they got to the holding room. Other prisoners were talking to their families or friends or even children.

Hinata sat down, crossed her legs at the ankles and waited for them to bring him out. The bell of the door dinged, and the entire atmosphere of the room changed. Everyone looked up at him as he moved closer to the table. He was in an orange jumpsuit; his hands and feet were cuffed. He sat down and tilted his head at the woman.

'Hinata," he said.

"S-Sasuke."

Her heart was beating out of her chest. He still looked the same aside from the growing beard. He leaned forward. "You haven't changed." He said.

"Sasuke…why?"

"Why did I kill those people?"

"Yes."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Because I could."

"It wasn't your right. You…you are a monster."

He didn't seem upset or phased. His eyes drifted to the papers in her hand. He looked back up at her. "You want a divorce?"

"We obviously can't stay together."

"We can."

"You gave up that right."

He closed his eyes. "Hinata…think about this."

"I have. I had two years to think about it."

"I am your husband."

"I was your wife and it didn't stop you from killing people."

Those onyx eyes still managed to take her in and even with all the crime and heartache…a part of her still wanted him to just hold her and kiss her forehead. She wanted him to tell her that it was all a bad dream and that they were still going to live the life that he had promised her. She took a deep breath and came back to reality.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. It was a hard habit. She wasn't even sure if she meant it anymore, but it didn't stop the words from rolling off of her tongue. Finally, after realizing what she had said she pushed the papers in front of him. "If you love me…you must let me go."

He leaned forward. "I love you and that's why I will never let you go." He lifted his hand for the prison guard to come and get him. "I must say…I am disappointed how quickly you moved on."

"W-what?"

"With that detective…Uzumaki. I do not approve of another man being in my house."

Hinata stood, a burst of anger bubbled in her chest. "You will rot here."

He stood with the guard. "If that's what you believe…but you know differently. We both do."

She watched him walk away. A chill ran down her spine. She shouldn't have come. This was a horrible idea. Even with his sinister words, he still said it with care. That's one thing that frightened her.

But the thing that frightened her the most is…how did he know?


	2. The Beginning

Three's a Pattern

Chapter 2: The Beginning

AN: sorry for the delay, guys. Life has been crazy…but hey, happy new year: I'm still writing. Hopefully, this chapter gives you some of that good SasuHina feel that y'all be craving like crackheads! Let's do it!

:::

"Why do you drink tea? You obviously hate it."

Sasuke grimaced at the cup in his hand, little fake strawberries floated with the ice. Such an abomination. He placed the cup down on the table and folded his arms. "But you like it," said Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head with a humored huff. "I won't be offended if you bought something that doesn't cause you to look so sick in the face."

He looked at the drink for a few more seconds. "They exchange drinks?"

"They do."

He gave a curt nod before rising from his seat and returning to the short line. Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's antics. She sighed and sat back in the uncomfortable cushions. They decided to go to Hinata's favorite café –a little break in between study for their anatomy final coming next week. Her eyes drifted to the television when one of the baristas increased the volume.

"-ing News! Unfortunately, another body has been recovered from the Leaf's Lake. The body belonged to Haruko Yamana, a fifty-seven-year-old man. Authorities aren't completely sure that this incident is being linking to the other three this month. They do not seem connected to much. We will keep you all posted on-"

Opal eyes shifted to the steaming cup of black coffee. Sasuke slid back into the booth. Hinata leaned forward, shoulders hunching. "That's the fourth killing this month."

"Mm."

"You think it's a possible serial killer out there?"

"It could be. There are no patterns," he leaned back, rotating his shoulders. "Hopefully they find something."

"Yeah, I'm scared."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Why?"

"I don't know…that could have been anyone. Me or you…I don't want to die and I always can't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

"Would you avenge me?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Of course, I will."

He lifted his cup to drink and Hinata grimaced in disgust. His eyes fluttered with contentment. "However, be aware of your surroundings. I…need you."

Hinata smiled and extended her hands across the table. Sasuke placed his cup down and reluctantly placed his hands in hers. She would just nag him otherwise. Her smaller hands intertwined with his. She squeezed slightly.

"I love you, Sasuke."

He nodded. "I love you more."

:::

:::

"I can't wait for this to be all over with," Hinata shifted out of her jacket when they returned home. Sasuke took off his gloves and sat them on the counter. Hinata lived on campus in the dorms, however, ever since she and Sasuke became more serious, she was spending most of her night at his place. He had a roommate, but he sent to study abroad for the year so unlike Hinata, who had three other roommates – Sasuke basically had his apartment to himself.

Sasuke headed into the kitchen and pulled out two water bottles. He handed one over the counter to Hinata. "I enjoy the cold weather," he said.

"How ironic that you were born in the summer and I was born in the winter and hate cold weather."

He shrugged, opening the bottle. "For some reason, maybe a lack of science – I doubt that has anything to do with my preferred season."

"Maybe so," said Hinata. "But there is a lack of science…so it's not proven false yet?"

"Fair enough, Hyuuga."

Hinata sat on the couch, folding her leg under her body as Sasuke joined her. She put her hands under his shoulder. He frowned. "Your hands are cold," he said.

"I thought you like it cold?"

He leaned forward. "I like cold weather not cold hands."

"What's the difference." Hinata whispered.

They leaned into kiss each other. Hinata's eyes fluttered as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled the young woman onto his lap all while keeping their lips connected. Soft moans filled the apartment, as hands explored the other's body. Sasuke huffed lightly when Hinata pulled softly on his lip. Dark eyes stared back at her. Her heart skipped. She had been in relationships before him, but nothing had ever felt this natural. The way he spoke to her, it was never like he was trying to teach a child. He held her with respect and allowed himself to love her out loud. Before when they were friends, Sasuke wasn't talkative or affectionate.

He asked her one day after they had spent the entire night studying. She looked up a bit confused because truth be told she did care about him a lot than a friend, but she had been contented with that status so when he asked her – she was surprised to see that he liked her back. Her smile was contagious and had spread so rapidly to him. She said yes as if he had just proposed. They celebrated by falling asleep accidently at the library.

Now, Sasuke didn't care about PDA and would openly hold her into his chest if he pleased. He wasn't a cheesy man. He didn't whisper sweet nothings. He would hold her and simply taking calming breathes. After just a few months, she knew this was something that she could spend her life with. He was gentle with children and animals.

Nothing pointed to a vicious serial killer.

Hinata lifted her arms up as Sasuke removed her t-shirt and before him – with anyone else, she would hide her body. It was a habit that Sasuke was willing to help her break. He made her feel more beautiful and comfortable than she had in her life. She straddled him proudly, her chest held high. He traced a finger over her collarbone, goosebumps followed his path. Down to her breast, which he had managed to remove her bra. He took the image before him, making sure none of her skin was left untouched.

He released a breathy 'I love you' before pulling her towards him so he could kiss her skin. Hinata gripped the back of the couch, feeling his teeth graze the sensitive skin.

"I love you too," said Hinata.

He grinned and scooted them forward on the couch before he stood up with her in his arms, She was grinning like a child as he carried her into the back room.

:::

:::

"Hinata! Oh my goodness!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see her roommate Ino. She had come back to her apartment to pack more clothes for Sasuke's house. The blonde woman was in tears. "Ino? What happened?"

"It's Karin, my Karin."

"What's going on?" Hinata gasped, the girl hugged her. She was Ino were close, while she wasn't always at home. They did text and call. Hinata made sure not to lose touch with her friends with her new-ish relationship. They all went to high school together, she, Ino, Sasuke, and Karin. Karin and Sasuke dated briefly before Karin realized she was gay as the day is long and apparently Ino was her soulmate. Also no one knew Ino was bisexual until she popped out with Karin. Literally, they got caught in a hallway closet at an old friend's house.

"She – she hadn't…she wasn't picking up her phone, but I thought that she was just being herself, you know, she forgets her phone sometimes – you know she always loses the damn thing," Ino said through sobs. "I tried calling her all day. I thought she was mad at me. We argued, Hinata. It was stupid, and they found her today…"

"They…they found her?"

"By the fucking creek with her…" Ino cried in Hinata's arms. "Her heart missing…"

Hinata felt tears form in her eyes. These killings had just hit too close. Too close.

:::

:::

Sasuke unlocked his apartment door to see Hinata curled in front of the television. "I got your messages. I was at the hospital, I couldn't check my phone," he said, sitting next to her. Hinata threw herself in his arms. He held her tightly as the night news told the story.

"Her heart, Sasuke. He didn't just kill her, no. He had enough time to surgically remove her heart. That's the connection. Each victim was missing something small before: a tooth, a toe-nail…and he took her heart."

"Disgusting."

She shook her head. "Ino is undone."

"As she should be," said Sasuke. "That was Karin."

"She didn't deserve that."

He gritted his teeth in pain. "She did not."

The entire time, he was comforting her about a killing he committed. He knowingly killed Ino's girlfriend, their friend Karin. He cut her heart out and burned it. It was like a meaningless trophy. How was Hinata supposed to know? How was anyone supposed to figure out it was him. It was like he purposely left behind a clue – but nothing that pointed to him. He just wanted the recognition – the pattern,

Time moved along without Karin. They attended her funeral as did many other of their high school class – even her distant cousin: Naruto Uzumaki.

"I refuse to die without bringing that monster to justice," he hissed.

Sasuke had his arm around Hinata's shoulders. She looked over at the blonde male. She didn't know how much he would become in the taking down of the man that she trusted. She didn't know that he would potentially save her. Sasuke pulled her along. "I just want our friend to rest in peace," he said.

Sasuke had been through the death of everyone in his family – he didn't kill them. A house fire killed his parents and a drunk driver killed his brother. Death was numb to him so Hinata could understand why he was so distant from the entire situation. If one could handle at fifteen losing both parents, then at eighteen losing his only brother – one could handle any of them. Hinata said that he was lucky to be alive and that it meant that he was destined for greatest, Sasuke felt like death makes no mistake and that if it missed him then… it wouldn't miss him later. He stopped talking like that when he proposed.

After spending only three years in Med School, Sasuke got hired onto the hospital. Despite his claim of having parties, he decided that this deserved one. To Hinata's surprise, it wasn't a party celebrating his graduation but a surprise proposal. She couldn't even speak, only cry and nod her head.

They were so happy.

Everything was supposed to be perfect.

And for two years they were…

Until…

"I'm…excited," said Hinata. She held her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. "Yeah. Hanabi…I'm going to tell him – he is my husband now. I'm just…also nervous." She rubbed her lower abdomen. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. "Have I what?"

She opened the freezer and pulled out the frozen yogurt. She went to take a sit at the island. Hinata pointed the remote towards the television and sighed. Another killing. "This is crazy! It's been five years and they still haven't caught this guy."

She stuck the spoon in the cold treat and shook her head. "These poor families," she mumbled. She squinted upon seeing that same blonde guy from four years ago. His name displayed on the screen: Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked much older in the face from stress, still handsome. "I was just thinking that," she smiled at her sister's words. Her ears twitched upon hearing the front door open. She grinned. "I have to go," she said. "Okay, bye."

She turned to see her husband in his blue scrubs. "Hey," she greeted him.

He came over and kissed her on her temple. "Hey, long day."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Then let's go take a shower…Are you hungry?"

He nodded and allowed her to lead him upstairs. "No, I already ate. I just want to take a nap."

"We can do that," said Hinata. "I'll wake you up for dinner."

"Sounds good."

As Sasuke went to take a nap. Hinata started on dinner and thought about the way to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant. When he did get up, everything was ready.

"What, um, do you think about starting a family?" Hinata nervously watched him eat.

"There's nothing to think about," he said. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not blind, Hinata. I know you are pregnant."

"W-what?"

He smirked. "I am a trained doctor and I also do listen when you complain."

She huffed. "Sasuke!"

"I was just waiting on you to be ready to tell me."

She bit her lip. "Are you happy?"

"I have never been more," he decided.

She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you more."

Later that night, after dinner, they made love like it was the last time. Sasuke kissed her softly. "You must believe me when I say that I love you, Hinata."

"I believe you," Hinata took a deep breath. She was exhausted.

"I always have."

She didn't know that the police would be knocking at her door in three hours. She padded down the stairs and opened the door upon seeing those blue lights.

"Ma'am, is your husband home?"

That question sent her world crashing down.

:::

:::

AN: Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to do. Sorry again! This plot has been kind of rough for me. Sorry for any mistakes, I just really wanted to get this chapter out of my brain!


	3. The Plan

**Three's a Pattern**

AN: Long time no see! I got a bit of motivation, so I decided to update this story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review if you have time! I missed this!

 **Chapter 3: The Plan**

Each and every noise irritated him. He supposed it was prison, so it's not like he could choose what sounds he didn't quite prefer, but nothing was compared to the peace he felt from hearing the soft snore of his wife, her smell, everything. He did love her, dearly.

He would see her again.

It's been two years and he figured it was finally time to get out.

Two years was all it took for her to move on with a man, that blonde bastard. He needed to save her because admittedly, she had a horrible judge of character. He had literally killed eleven people under her cute little nose. No. Not him. Well, yes, him…but Sasuke was no idiot. He had a plan in place – always had. He knew it would be hard…but he did it.

He grinned.

The other prisoners gave him fearful glances.

"I'll save you," he decided.

.

.

.

Hinata gripped her steering wheel and took a deep breath. She was doing the right thing, she knew that – it didn't make her decision any easier.

She was shaken out of her thought when a dark-haired girl ran towards the car. Hinata opened the door and stretched her arms out as the little girl jumped into her arms.

"Mama!" She shouted, squeezing Hinata tightly. "Oh, I missed you," she cried.

Hinata picked the little girl up. "I missed you too, Kari."

Ino waved from the doorway. Hinata smiled and led the girl back towards the house.

.

"I think it's a good idea, Hinata," said Ino. "Don't get cold feet now."

Hinata nodded, absently watching her baby playing with some dolls. After discovering that her husband was insane – the idea of terminating her pregnancy was an idea…but she was already in love with the idea of being a mother. After she was cleared from being a possible accomplice, she could leave the city. She decided to temporarily move in with Ino several cities over, also because her house had turned into a possible crime scene. Ino helped her with her pregnancy, but more importantly, helped her keep it a secret – no one besides her sister and father knows that Karin Hyuuga exist.

When Karin was born, Hinata knew that it wasn't a good idea to move her back – she didn't want word to reach back to Sasuke. He would never give her a divorce if he knew the truth. Karin goes between her father's and Ino's every week. Quietly.

"I know…but what about Naruto?"

"Naru—girl, fuck him. You only need to worry about you and your baby."

"You're right," said Hinata.

"He's going to have to understand. He can't think that you really want to live in the same town as that fucking psychopath?"

No one hated Sasuke like Ino.

"Right…"

"And y'all aren't like a serious thing. Just some rebound dick – and don't say he isn't because he would know about Kari."

Hinata leaned against the kitchen counter and nodded. She didn't love Naruto but he wasn't just a rebound…he had helped through so much. Still…Karin needed her.

"Kari," called Hinata. The girl ran into the kitchen and grinned at her mother. "I love you," she squatted. "We are moving. Just me and you."

The girl squealed and Hinata knew she probably didn't know what it all meant but that smile was all worth it. She had little dimples like her father, and his eyes and his hair. Everything. Hinata closed her eyes – why would he ruin his family like this? They could be happy right now. He would be coming home, probably exhausted from his shift, but Karin wouldn't care – Karin would be a daddy's girl and she would smother him with love.

"Give me a week and we'll be on the road." She kissed her forehead.

"Don't go," Karin mumbled.

"I'll be back."

"Don't go, mama!" She hugged Hinata.

"I don't want to…but I will be back."

Karin started crying.

Ino sighed, "I'll handle this – get your shit together, Hinata. You got bigger fish to fry than the feelings of men."

Hinata smiled, kissed a sniffling Karin and hugged Ino.

"I'll tell him tonight."

"Good."

.

.

.

Naruto answered the door to a shivering Hinata. "It's raining!" She shouted. He chuckled and allowed her to come in.

"Come on," he led her into his room. He tossed her a towel before leaning against the dresser. "Where you been?"

Hinata dried her hair as much as she could. "I went to visit Ino…as I do on Mondays."

"It is Monday," he said, playfully slapping his forehead. "I always forgot. Ino can't drive to us sometimes? You aren't the best driver in the rain."

Hinata pressed her lips. "I like getting out of this city sometimes, Naruto. It's suffocating."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm being insensitive."

She grinned and opened her arms. "A bit…just say you missed me."

He embraced his wet girlfriend. "I missed you."

She tried to take this moment to remember him and everything that is good about him. She would miss him. Hinata pulled back with a small smile. "I have something to tell you," she said.

"Oh boy, I do not like the sound of that…can it wait?"

"Not really," she whispered.

"Can you at least get out of these wet clothes?"

Hinata nodded. She grabbed a few clothes out of his dresser and slipped into the bathroom. She quickly changed her clothes and returned. Naruto was sitting on the bed watching the News. She crawled on bed with him.

"I'm moving."

His head whipped towards. "What?"

"I…am moving out of town."

Naruto turned down the television. "I'm sorry, I don't think I am understanding?"

Hinata took his hands but he snatched away. "Naruto, I can't stay here."

"Why? I'm here."

"That's not enough," said Hinata.

"I am not enough?" Naruto said, his voice began to rise. "Will I ever be enough?"

Hinata was taken back. She knew he wouldn't take it well but…why is he making it about him? Plenty of families of killers move. Start a new life. He helped with that.

"It's not about…"

It was too late. He was standing, pacing, mumbling to himself. Hinata crawled off the bed to stand. "Hinata, I love you."

"Naruto…it's not like you can't visit you are a grown man."

"You don't want me to visit, Hinata." He said, his voice was full of venom that she wasn't accustom to. Suddenly his phone rung and she could have sworn she saw his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, flicker red.

"What?" he hissed into the phone.

Hinata turned back to the news as Sasuke's face flashed across the screen. She quickly turned up the volume.

"— _we can confirm: a man by the name of Suigestu, went right inside the police department and confessed and described in high detail of each murder that, Uchiha Sasuke, the convicted felon was tried for. As you remember, nothing but the confession was found on Sasuke – this could-"_

Hinata knees gave out as she sat on the bed.

"What the fuck?" Naruto hissed, grabbing his jacket.

"W-where are you going?" Hinata shouted after, getting up. "What's going to happen?"

"I have to go downtown," he said. "Interrogate the bastard. Fuck."

She grabbed his arm. "Tell me…tell me the worst-case scenario?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. The next words that came out of his word, completely shattered her soul. Fear ran through every vein… "Worst case…Sasuke Uchiha will be released."


	4. The Plan pt2

**Three's a Pattern:**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Also, special shoutout to everyone that sent hateful reviews. Those THANGS sparked my flame, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone that's upset – read or don't – I don't get paid for this lol. But if you are interested in paying me to NOT write PM me! I am happy to set up a monthly plan! Also sorry about the typos!**

 **Here We GO!**

.

.

.

Chapter 4: The Plan pt. 2

Naruto hurried through blurred faces, before he knew it, he was standing in front of this mysterious man. He was grinning wide; his teeth were sharpened, almost like a shark. Greasy, gray hair – dirty. He definitely was a character but why would Uchiha Sasuke confess to murder and allow himself to potentially serve life – if he didn't do it. What sense does that make?

"There's a molar missing from my fourth muse…and it's in my pocket. I would give it to you but…" he lifted his cuffed hands.

"What do you know about Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," he said, leaning forward. "So why would a perfectly good man confess to such dastardly deeds? Mine. Claiming my own art as his own…blasphemous."

The other detective pulled on latex gloves before digging into the man's surf short. He was staring at Naruto, no blinking. He chuckled. "Oh, you have it in you too."

"What?" humored Naruto.

Suigestu licked his lips. "Taste for blood."

"Shut up."

The detective pulled out a dirty molar, silver filling the cavity. "I'm getting this to forensics," he said, before hurrying out the room.

"How long have you had the taste?" Suigestu asked.

"I said shut up."

He sighed. "You cops do a terrible job. How do you put an innocent man in jail just because he confessed? No evidences. No nothing. I would sue. I would say I was coerced into a confession and get millions…then I'd go home and fuck your girlfriend-" his words were interrupted by Naruto's hands around his neck.

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed, he moved to the man's ear. "Before I make sure you don't make it through the night."

Suigestu moaned, loudly and sexually.

Naruto snatched his hands away.

"I love that rough shit, Uzumaki."

"Bastard."

The gray-haired man chuckled, catching his breath. "Touchy subject, huh?"

The detective entered the room. Suigestu shook his head. All he could do is laugh.

.

.

.

 _Three Years Ago_

 _._

" _I have a wife now and a child on the way," said Sasuke. He crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat. A laptop sat in front of him. Live Chat with 340 members. "I have formed a contingency plan. I need one person to volunteer to…not kill for me but to save me from my own addiction. Please type 'I' if you would like to trade your soul for mine?"_

 _Two 'I' appeared._

" _I understand I am asking you to potentially spend the rest…" he trailed off as his Live Feed filled with 'I's more than 70 in a minute, more flooded in. People were begging._

" _Please listen…I will choose one of you and on the second anniversary of my first masterpiece we will start to crumble the system from within," said Sasuke._

 _There was a knock on the door, Hinata peered inside with a smile. "Hey, you busy?"_

" _Of course not," he said, closing his laptop. He extended a hand to her. She hurried over and took his hand. He moved her to his lap. "What's going on?" He rested his head on her chest._

" _Nothing, dinner is almost finished," she said, brushing his unruly hair. "I just missed you."_

 _He leaned back and lifted his chin; she met his lips. He felt at peace here. He took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I will accompany you in the kitchen."_

" _Sasuke, the food." She whined._

" _To Hell with the food."_

" _The house is going to burn down."_

 _He held her tighter. "To Hell with the house too."_

.

.

.

Hinata stood in front of their home. It turned her stomach how much she may have just let slip pass her. Were there any signs? He wasn't perfect but he put her first, he treated her like his priority. He never made her feel jealous or angry over trivial things. Money wasn't even an issue: after his family's death, he was rewarded with the full inheritance. He paid off his students and med school loan, he purchased the house but after that they lived a very moderate life. Never overspending but still enjoying trips and memories.

She gasped.

What if there were more kills on those trips?

She clutched her chest. Tears pressed against her eyes. She took a shaky breath. "So…stupid," she shook her head.

"Hinata?"

She looked to see Old Lady T waving on her porch. Hinata waved back before the older woman motioned her over. Hinata wiped her face and walked onto her neighbor's porch.

"Hey, honey," said the graying blonde. "Haven't seen you over here in a while. How you are holding up?"

Hinata chuckled lightly. "Not well…to be honest."

"Well, honey…you are a woman. We tend to survive the most insufferable things. Mm, sit."

Hinata nodded and slid into her favorite rocking chair. This woman was always around. She helped a lot when Sasuke was working long shifts and Hinata didn't want to be in their fairly large two-story home. She would come over here and chat with Old Lady T.

"How's the baby?"

Hinata turned to her quickly with an open mouth.

The woman laughed. "I know the signs, the glow…"

Hinata grinned softly, pulling out her phone and going to the only photo of Karin she had. "She's so smart, T."

"She's beautiful too. My, my, the spitting image of Sasuke—what a shame…but I heard he's innocent? Good news, yes?" Lady T said.

Hinata folded her arms. "I…I don't think he is innocent."

"Oh?"

"No, and I want to believe he is…but I spoke with him. I saw the truth in his eyes…" she shook her head. "I don't understand why…"

Lady T hummed. "The boy was troubled, way before you…you can't save, build or heal a man."

"I didn't think I was trying…"

"We all try…it's a fatal flaw. Very fatal."

Hinata nodded. She caught the woman up, described the importance of not telling anyone about Karin but just in case and for everyone's protection –she won't be telling her where they are moving to. Lady T understood and wished her the best. Hinata hugged the woman.

.

.

.

Naruto called Hinata and was surprised that she picked up.

"I apologize for snapping at you. I was wrong, like completely. I can be reactive with my emotions, which isn't an excuse. I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you out and I respect your wishes to leave…" he said.

Hinata felt so torn. She drummed her steering wheel. "I don't know what's going to happen now, Naruto…but if the worse could come…I can't be here. I need to disappear-"

"You know I can help you."

Hinata closed her eyes. "Naruto…"

"Yeah? Yes?"

She swallowed. "I need to show you something important. I should have shown you earlier but…I was…I was so scared. I just…"

"Hey, Hey…whatever it is…you know, I love you."

Hinata covered her mouth. She refused to cry anymore. She squared her shoulders. "Meet me at the location I'm about to send you."

"Okay, Okay…"

.

.

Naruto drummed his fingers on his knees as he waited…and waited. He knew Hinata wouldn't send him out of town for bullshit. She wasn't like that. He rolled his shoulders as the twenty-minute mark arrived. He promised her that beside the information he needed for the case that he would never investigate her personal life unless she told him. He did love her and just couldn't believe he was waiting on another woman to love him back…but here he was…

He turned to the approaching footsteps, Hinata was walking with a little girl. The girl was staring up at her with such an adoration. She was smiling so hard, using her hands to speak.

He sat still as to not allow himself to jump to conclusions.

Hinata sat behind him, pulling the girl into her lap.

"Karin," she said. "Meet Naruto."

Karin peered at him and hid her face in Hinata's chest. Hinata shook her head and mumbled to the girl that she wasn't shy. The girl curled the opposite way.

"I don't understand…" he started carefully.

"This is my daughter…"

"Is she…"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto pressed his lips. Sasuke had a child. Hinata…

"You're a mother," he said, breathlessly.

She nodded. "She's the reason why I leave every Monday and weekends."

He had to admit he was shocked. He didn't know what to expect but it wasn't a child. Had he pulled her medical records; it would've been easy but…to share this information – sensitive information – it means that she trusts him. She really trusts him. He can't fuck that up.

He grinned. "She's a cutie."

Karin peered through her hair. Hinata held the girl close. "I need for you to make us disappear. I know you can't talk about the case…or him but I can feel things changing."

"We don't know that for sure, Hinata."

"Naruto," she said, her voice was stern. "Tell me that we are completely safe in Konoha. Tell me with everything in you – tell me that…"

He went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He stared into those big opal eyes, fear and strength were swirling in them. He looked down at the innocent child in her lap that found solace in playing with Hinata's sweater.

He gritted his teeth.

If Sasuke got out, if he went free – what would stop him from coming after his wife, that he claims that he loves and one that has been dating another man. He was insane, he was a genius.

…a genius.

"There's no way he worked alone."

"Huh?" Hinata said.

Naruto pulled at his chin. "Is it possible that Sasu-"

"Don't say his name," said Hinata. "I don't want to discuss that. I want my baby safe. I want your help…do I have that?"

Naruto pressed his lips in a fine line.

The day Naruto saw her, she reminded him of Persephone. She fell in love with a lover of death – did she not notice because she was in love or never realizing she was trapped. He wanted to save her in a way that he had never wanted to save someone. He needed to save her.

A few rightful weeks passed after Sasuke's arrest; he saw her pacing outside of the prison. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him or not. Naruto didn't say anything – he knew that would be a horrible time. He also knew, however, that she would be around a lot until she wasn't seen as an accessory.

She didn't know this, but his boss stopped looking at her, but Naruto made sure to keep an ounce of reasonable doubt in his head – if only to prolong her visits to the department.

He finally asked her out for drinks. She said no.

When they ruled her out, she disappeared for almost a year.

When he saw her again, he couldn't believe it – he asked her out again…and she said yes. From that day…he had honestly fell for the woman.

"Naruto?" She repeated.

He blinked a few times. "I…of course."

She smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Naruto felt bitter. He would never have this woman like he wanted. She took his chin and pulled him into a kiss. He so desperately wanted to melt into her touch, he needed her…but he knew that it wasn't mutual.

…but it will be.

If her fear was Uchiha Sasuke then it only made sense get rid of him.

.

.

.

"Things are looking good," said the well-suited man.

Sasuke watched his lawyer settle down onto the metal seat. "Explain, Kabuto."

"If they can find any of Suigestu DNA at the crime, they would have to reevaluate the case. They must rule that he acted alone."

"They will."

Kabuto glanced at the guards. Sasuke showed no fear, no emotion. Kabuto was apart of his group. They planted Suigestu DNA on the victim with the missing tooth.

"How will you get out of that confession?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "I will tell him it was out of fear."

"That won't be enough," he said. "You must sale the story. Tell them that she was your mistress and that-"

The look Sasuke cut him with made the lawyer stop. "I would never cheat on my wife."

"I understand-"

"I will not lie about something as serious as that."

"No offense, sir, but you are a literal murder…" he whispered.

"There are reasons to kill," said Sasuke. "There is never a reason to cheat."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "You are noble, my king."

Sasuke stood without another word. The conversation was over, and everything was falling into place. Soon he would be at home with his soulmate.

The guard brought him back to his cell. "Scum," said the guard.

Sasuke made no remark, he looked over his shoulder as three men walked into his cells with knives. He sighed, listening to the guard chuckle and walk away.

"Fucking bastard," one man said, launching at Sasuke.

A smooth cut across the face. He didn't flinch. Blood pooled at the shallow cut, gathering in his right eyes and dripping down his cheek. He grinned as the other two men turned and pulled the first man down to his knees. Sasuke knelt to his level.

"Someone paid the guard and he paid you to do a fool's job," said Sasuke. "Now, you will witness true power."

He struggled. "What the fuck?"

Sasuke flicked his thumb in his blood and smeared it across the man's face. "I am who I am. I am all and none."

"I am who I am," chanted the men. "I am all and none." Sasuke glanced around his room and grabbed a pillow. "Hear no evil, see no evil, do no evil."

The two men chanted after him. Sasuke pulled his pillowcase away and balled it up before stuffing it in the man's mouth. Sasuke took his thumb and index to pull his eyelid back. "See…no evil."

Muffled screams left the cell as Sasuke pulled his eyeball from the socket. Guards ran towards the room. Both men dropped the man before confessing that they did it. Soon Sasuke was in the infirmary.

"How'd this happen?" The nurse asked.

"They tried to kill me," said Sasuke.

She shook her head. He left with a scar, the other guy is missing an eye. "You don't need stitches, so I'm going to use-"

"I went to medical school," he said.

She nodded, pouring alcohol on a gauze. "This may sting."

She placed it on his wound, and he didn't flinch.


End file.
